Wedding Story
by Lu-ttleDeer
Summary: Kisah tentang kehidupan rumah tangga Baekhyun dan chanyeol. Chanbaek/ Baekyeol, slight Hunhan Romance, Humor, Genderswitch (GS)


Tittle : Wedding Story

Casts: Baekhyun

Chanyeol

EXO Members

Genre: Romance, humor, Genderswitch (GS)

_Wedding Story_

**14 Januari 2012**

Seorang pengantin wanita tengah berjalan menuju altar, gaun putihnya tampak bergerak indah seiring dengan gerakan tubuh langsing pemakainya. Di ujung altar tengah berdiri seorang lelaki tampan dengan tinggi yang tidak umum untuk orang Korea. Tuksedo hitam semakin menambah pesonanya.

Walaupun dibalut sarung tangan putih tapi Baekhyun, nama mempelai wanita, dapat merasakan tangannya basah oleh keringat. Dia sangat gugup, berkali kali ia melirik ayahnya yang berjalan di sampingnya, semakin dieratkannya pegangan tangannya pada ayahnya itu. Ayahnya tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun, beliau tau betul bagaimana gugupnya, inilah juga yang dulu beliau rasakan saat akan menikah dengan ibu Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di altar, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, menatap mata kecoklatan itu seolah menenangkan. Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun dengan tatapannya, walaupun ia tak kalah gugup tapi ia berusaha terlihat tenang dan meyakinkan Baekhyun semua akan berjalan lancar.

Janji suci pernikahan telah terucap, marga Byun Baekhyun sudah berubah menjadi Park Baekhyun. Ia tak akan lagi mengadu pada ayah dan ibunya, ia akan mengadu pada Chanyeol mulai sekarang. Ia akan menjadi pendamping hidup Chanyeol dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit.

Sepasang cincin perkawinan telah mellingkar di jari manis mereka masing masing, cincin perak bermata berlian putih dengan ukiran 'BaekYeol' di sisi dalamnya. Sungguh indah, ditambah senyum manis yang tercetak di bibir keduanya. Pembacaan janji pernikahan ditutup dengan ciuman manis kedua insan manusia yang baru saja menjadi suami istri ini. Ciuman yang sangat manis, lembut dan penuh rasa cinta.

Ciuman manis itu berakhir dengan diiringi tepukan riuh undangan yang hadir. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dapat melihat sahabat sahabat mereka bertepuk tangan, dan tersenyum bahagia dari kursi undangan. Ada Jongdae dan istrinya Kim Minseok yang tengah hamil, Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya Jongin, Joonmyeon dan istrinya Yixing, Tao, dan juga Sehun sepupu Chanyeol.

Sepasang pengantin baru itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kini tengah berada di dalam mobil pengantin mereka, bersiap menuju apartemen Chanyeol yang berada di distrik Gangnam. Mereka tak hentinya melempar senyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arah undangan yang mengantar kepergian mereka.

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti ber-lovey dovey, dan ciuman itu, tak bisakah kalian lakukan nanti saja?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas saat tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berciuman dari kaca mobil.

"Tak bisakah kau fokus menyetir saja, Supir Oh?" Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek ke arah kaca mobil.

"Heuh, kalau saja Luhan nuna tidak ada operasi mendadak aku tidak akan terjebak disini." Sehun fokus pada jalan di depannya.

"Jadi kau tidak ikhlas eoh?" Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya ke kusri kemudi.

"Tidak!" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aigoo uri Sehunnie~, jangan marah begitu, anggap saja sebagai hadiah perkawinan kami." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, lalu menggenggam erat tangan suaminya itu.

"Hah terserah kalian." Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

Hening, Sehun masih tetap fokus pada jalan yang dilaluinya. Sedangkan pasangan yang dibelakang, jangan tanyakan, sudah berkali kali bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Kalau tak mengingat ada Sehun, dan kaca mobil mereka yang transparan, mungkin Baekhyun sudah habis sekarang. Bersyukur Chanyeol masih meletakkan otaknya di kepala, sehingga ia tak melakukan hal hal macam begitu di waktu dan tempat yang tidak tepat.

"Kemana kalian akan bulan madu?" Sehun memulai pembicaraan. Sehun harus mengajak keduanya mengobrol agar ia tak semakin gila melihat kelakuan pasangan muda ini.

"Seoul." Jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Seoul?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Tak ingin keluar negeri?"

"Untuk apa, di Seoul saja sudah cukup, asalkan bersama Baekhyun Seoul akan jadi tempat paling romantis mengalahkan Paris, kami akan berbulan madu setiap hari, tak perlu keluar negeri kan hanya untuk bulan madu." Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

_Blush _

Pipi Baekhyun memerah karena malu "Kau bisa saja." Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol, dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

"Aigoo, ckckck hyung, dimana kau belajar berkata manis eoh?" Sehun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya "Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kata kata seperti itu keluar dari mulutmu."

"Yak! Dongsaeng kurang ajar." Chanyeol menjitak pelan kepala Sehun.

"Ya hyung! Jangan menjitak kepalaku, awas saja kalau otakku bergeser dan aku tak bisa menyusun tesisku." Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Chanyeol.

"Kau sungguh berlebihan, hal itu tak akan bisa menggeser otakmu bodoh, lagipula bukankah otakmu sudah bergeser dari dulu." Chanyeol memutar matanya malas.

"Kalian berdua ini, berhentilah bertengkar, kalian sungguh merusak hari bahagiaku." Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Baekhyunie~ chagi, maafkan aku, jangan marah begitu, nanti kecantikanmu hilang, eum." Chanyeol mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun.

_Blush_

Lagi, pipi baekhyun memerah, dia selalu saja luluh saat Chanyeol menggodanya. Dia menghadap ke arah lelaki itu dan memeluk tubuh jangkung itu erat.

"Tck, sudah sampai, kalian lanjutkan saja di dalam." Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu loby.

"Kau tidak mampir Sehunie?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Sehun saat ia sudah turun dari mobil.

"Tidak, aku akan menjemput Luhan nuna, lagipula aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian." Sehun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih ya sudah mengantar kami." Chanyeol membalas senyuman sehun.

"Okay, baiklah aku pergi, selamat bersenang senang." Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil, kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melambaikan tangan ke arah mobil Sehun yang menjauh. Mereka saling bertukar senyum. Lalu tanpa diduga Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun, seperti yang sering mereka lihat di poster poster pernikahan.

"Astaga, Chanyeolie!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Turunkan aku Chanyeolie, aku malu" Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya.

"Untuk apa malu Baekhyunie? kita kan sudah menikah" Chanyeol melangkah menuju loby apartemen.

"Orang orang melihat kita Chanyeolie" Baekhyun kini sudah mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Chanyeol, takut jika tiba tiba terjatuh.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kalau mereka tak suka, ya tak usah melihat." Chanyeol berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri dengan Baekhyun dalam gendonganya, orang orang di loby memandangi mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi, dan Chanyeol tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu.

"Haruskah kita naik lift atau tangga darurat?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa naik tangga darurat?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol bingung.

"Agar aku bisa menggendongmu lebih lama." Chanyeol menampakkan senyum bodohnya sekarang.

"Astaga Chanyeol, unit kita ada di lantai dua puluh lima, dan kau mau menaiki tangga kesana?" Baekhyun menatapa Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Hmm, baiklah kita naik lift saja." Chanyeol lalu menekan tombol lift dengan sikunya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka, mereka masuk ke dalamnya, tak ada orang lain, hanya mereka berdua. Chanyeol menekan angka dua puluh lima dengan sikunya.

"Chanyeol turunkan aku." Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?, tetaplah seperti ini." Chanyeol memperbaiki letak tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku malu, bagaimana jika ada orang lain masuk?" Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan pedulikan orang lain." Chanyeol mendongak, mereka di lantai sepuluh sekarang.

"Hhhh, baiklah" Baekhyun pasrah sekarang.

Setelah dua menit mereka sampai di lantai dua puluh lima, lantai dimana unit mereka berada. Chanyeol menekan password apartemen-nya dengan sikunya lagi, ternyata Chanyeol sudah terlatih menggunakan sikunya.

Pintu apartemen mereka terbuka, pasangan muda itu masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Chanyeol mengarahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, dulu, sekarang sudah menjadi kamar mereka, milik Chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di tempat tidur dengan pelan, takut jika Baekhyun akan terluka. Mengecup pelan bibir manis Baekhyun. Menyentuh setiap senti lekuk wajah wanitanya. Chanyeol lagi lagi mencium bibir Baekhyun, kali ini lebih dalam. Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Baekhyun, menurunkan gaun putih besih itu. Dan kegiatan mereka berdua terus berlanjut, ya kalian taulah, hal yang disebut dengan malam pertama.

**4 Maret 2012**

Pagi ini Baekhyun tengah memasak sarapan untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol. Senandung senandung indah mengalun lembut dari bibirnya. Dengan cekatan Baekhyun menyiapkan hasil masakannya di atas meja, beberapa makanan tampak tersusun di atas meja, yah walaupun tidak banyak.

Semenjak menikah dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memilih meninggalkan kariernya sebagai penyanyi dan fokus untuk mengurus rumah. Chanyeol tak pernah melarangnya untuk tetap menjadi penyanyi, tapi sebagai seorang istri, Baekhyun sadar akan kewajibannya. Jadi dia memilih untuk mengurus rumah, menyiapkan sarapan, membuatkan bekal untuk Chanyeol, menyiapkan makan malam, dan hal hal lain yang biasa dilakukan ibu rumah tangga. Tidak mudah awalnya, mengingat Baekhyun sangat jarang mengurus rumah, tidak pernah bahkan, tapi berkat bantuannya ibunya serta ibu mertuanya, ia dapat mengurus rumah sekarang, walaupun tidak semuanya berjalan baik.

Sambil tetap bersenandung, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka untuk membangunkan suami tercintanya, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka gorden, membiarkan cahaya masuk ke kamar mereka. Chanyeol tampak gelisah karena cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mengganggu tidurnya.

"Chanyeolie~ bangun sayang, sudah pagi, kau tak berangkat kerja?" Baekhyun duduk di samping suaminya yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Sayang, ayo bangun." Baekhyun menggoyang goyangkan lengan Chanyeol, lalu mengecup pelan pipi namja itu.

Chanyeol mencekal lengan Baekhyun. Dengana mata masih terpejam Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya, dan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri.

"Morning kiseu." Chanyeol masih memejamkan matanya, sambil terus menepuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya sendiri.

"Sudah, bangun lalu mandi, aku menunggumu di ruang makan." Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang, setelah sebelumnya menepuk pelan bibir Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunie~" Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang saat dilihatnya Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar. Dengan malas ia berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setelah lima belas menit, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang lebih baik, sangat baik malah. Kemeja biru tua tampak cocok di tubuh jangkungnya, rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah menambah kesan manly pada dirinya. Aroma mint menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Duduklah." Baekhyun meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja makan.

"Masak apa pagi ini?" Chanyeol meletakkan jas-nya di sandaran kursi, mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi tersebut.

"Nasi goreng dan omelet, tak ada yang spesial, yah kau tau kemampuan masakku belum begitu baik." Baekhyun duduk di kursi tepat di depan Chanyeol.

"Tidak Baekhyunie, kau yang terbaik yang kumiliki." Chanyeol mulai menyendokkan sesuap nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

"Whoooa! Ini enak, lebih baik dari buatan eoma, haha." Chanyeol mengunyah makanannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Benarkan?" Baekhyun juga mulai menyendokkan nasi goreng ke mulutnya. "Iya, ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Sesaat hanya suara dentingan piring dan sendok yang terdengar. Mereka tampak menghayati makanan buatan Baekhyun yang mulai menunjukkan perubahan yang baik.

"Eum, Chanyeol, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Baekhyun memandang intens Chanyeol saat mereka telah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

"Apa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi Baekhyunie? Apa serius? Marhaebwa." Chanyeol tampak panik, Baekhyun tidak pernah berbicara seserius ini sebelumnya. Bahkan Chanyeol dapat melihat berkali kali Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku, eung, aku..." Baekhyun lagi lagi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Baekhyunie?" Chanyeol semakin panik sekarang.

"Eum, aku hamil." Baekhyun melemahkan suaranya.

"Kau apa Baekhyunie?" Chanyeol tak begitu yakin atas ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Aku hamil yeol!" Baekhyun kini setengah berteriak, senyumnya mengembang dengan lebar.

"Hah?! Jinjja?!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya "Kau hamil?" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun mengangguk angguk sambil terus tersenyum.

"Waaaa! Aku akan jadi appa, wahaaa..." Chanyeol bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Baekhyun dan menggendong istrinya itu dengan penuh semangat, dan kemudian berputa putar pelan.

"Terimakasih Baekhyunie, aku mencintaimu dan anak kita." Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun, menghirup aroma tubuh istrinya itu. Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum sekarang, dia sangat bahagia.

"Anak appa, kau sudah disanakah? Cepat besar ne, appa mennunggumu." Chanyeol mendekatkan tellinganya ke perut Baekhyun.

"Dia pasti mendengarmu Chanyeolie, dia akan tumbuh sehat, dia akan lahir dengan selamat, dia akan tumbuh dengan baik, berdoalah untuknya." Baekhyun mengelus pelan kepala suaminya itu.

"Ne, dia pasti akan tumbuh dengan baik." Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat kerja sekarang, aku harus bekerja dengan giat untuk anak kita." Chanyeol mengambil jas miliknya di sandaran kursi, dan kemudia mengecup pelan kening istrinya.

"Hati hati." Baekhyun berkata saat Chanyeol mencium keningnya.

"Kau juga hati hati, jangan terlalu lelah, perlu aku panggilkan eoma?" Chanyeol merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil smartphonenya.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan baik baik saja. Kau terlihat cerewet seperti eoma sekarang." Baekhyun mencubit pelan hidung suaminya.

"baiklah, aku pergi." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, dan dibalas Baekhyun dengan lambaian tangan pula.

**13 Mei 2012**

"Chanyeolie~" Baekhyun duduk di samping suaminya yang tengah sibuk dengan kertas kerjanya.

"Wae Baekhyunie chagiya? Eum?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah bersandar di lengannya, perutnya sudah mulai terlihat membesar sekarang.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan mempunyai anak, bisakah kita pindah ke rumah pribadi saja?" Baekhyun menarik nafasnya.

"Memangnya disini kenapa?" Chanyeol memandang bingung, sambil mengelus elus perut Baekhyun.

"Lingkungan apartemen tidak bagus untuk membesarkan anak Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi kau tau, apartemen ini letaknya dekat dengan kantorku, akan lebih sulit bagiku jika harus pindah, apalagi tak mudah mencari rumah pribadi sekarang." Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Tapi kita masih bisa mencari rumah pribadi di kawasan sekitar sini, kenalan temanku akan menjual rumahnya yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sini, kita beli itu saja ya Chanyeolie" Baekhyun menggoyang goyangkan lengan Chanyeol.

"Tapi..." Chanyeol masih ragu.

"Ya ya ya chanyeolie, aku mohon." Baekhyun merapatkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Tapi kau sedang hamil Baekhyunie, tak menunggu sampai anak kita lahir saja?" Chanyeol menatap intens Baekhyun.

"Aku akan baik baik saja, jika menunggu anak kita lahir tak akan sempat, kita akan sangat sibuk. Boleh ya Chanyeolie" Baekhyun menampakkan puppy eyesnya. Melihat Chanyeol yang masih berpikir, Baekhyun mencium bibir lelaki itu, pelan, tulus, dan sangat manis.

Chanyeol menyerah, Baekhyun paling bisa merayunya, dia luluh sekarang. "Hhhhh baiklah, apapun untuk Baekhyunie" Chanyeol tersenyum sesudahnya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah, kau yang terbaik." Baekhyun tersenyum puas karena usahanya berhasil.

"Tapi, Baekhyunie, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ah? Apakah serius?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan serius pula.

"Ah, sebaiknya tidak, aku takut kau kecewa." Chanyeol mulai menggeluti kertas kerjanya lagi.

"Ada apa Chanyeolie?, katakan padaku, bukankah kita harus saling berbagi." Baekhyun mulai medesak Chanyeol.

"Apakah tak apa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

"Aku akan terima apapun itu, percayalah." Baekhyun meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Eum, Baekhyun-ah, Park Baekhyun, kau terlihat gendut sekarang."

"YAK! Park Chanyeol! Kau sungguh menyebalkan, aku membencimu." Baekhyun memukulkan bantal sofa ke tubuh Chanyeol yang tengah tertawa tebahak bahak sekarang."Senang eoh, mengerjai istrimu sendiri." Baekhyun masih saja memukuli tubuh Chanyeol dengan bantal sofa.

"Aku hanya bercanda Baekhyunie." Chanyeol masih belum dapat menghentikan tawanya. "Kau kan sudah berjanji akan terima."

"Huh! Aku membencimu." Baekhyun duduk membelakangi Chnayeol.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyunie, aku janji tak akan mengulanginya." Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, duduk di belakang wanita itu, kemudian menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun, dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang wanita itu, mengelus pelan perut Baekhyun yang mulai membesar.

Kalau sudah begini pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan memaafkan Chanyeol. Mereka akan tetap baik baik saja, masih tetap berbagi pelukan, saling menghangatkan satu sama lain.

**2 Oktober 2012**

Usia kandungan Baekhyun sudah menginjak bulan ke-tujuh, Baekhyun sudah tidak mengalami morning sickness saat di awal kehamilannya dulu. Tapi semakin tua usia kandungannya Baekhyun menjadi semakin manja, dan dia meminta hal hal yang aneh aneh.

Seperti sekarang ini, Baekhyun ingin tidur bersama teman temannya, alhasil rumah yang baru mereka tinggali lima bulan lalu ini penuh sesak. Bagaimana tidak jika Luhan datang bersama Sehun, Yixing datang bersama Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo datang bersama Jongin, sedangkan Minseok dan Jongdae tidak bisa ikut karena harus merawat anak mereka yang masih bayi, dan Tao sedang ke Kanada mengunjungi kekasihnya, Kris. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi Chanyeol diabaikan, karena Baekhyun lebih memilih tidur bersama teman temannya, dia pikir ini _pajama party_, Baekhyun seperti gadis SMA sekarang.

Chanyeol menatap nanar sepupunya Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang bermain PlayStation di ruang tengah. Didudukkan tubuhnya di sofa tepat di belakang Sehun dan jongin, apalagi sekarang, setelah Baekhyun mengabaikannya, sekarang dua bocah tengik ini juga mengabaikannya. Chanyeol yakin mereka tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Chanyeol menatap malas layar televisi yang menampilkan pemain pemain sepakbola yang tengah menendang bola, teriakan teriakan Sehun dan Jongin membuatanya semakin malas. Apakah mereka tak memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol sekarang, seenak kepala saja berteriak teriak malam malam begini dan diatas penderitaan Chanyeol.

"Mau?" Joonmyeon menyodorkan sekaleng _cola _pada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih hyung." Chanyeol membuka kaleng _cola _tersebut, dan meneguknya.

"Kau terlihat buruk, ada apa?" Joonmyeon duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Apa semua wanita hamil itu seperti itu?" Chanyeol memutar mutar kaleng _cola-_nya.

"Hahaha... jadi karena Baekhyun, yah begitulah." Joonmyeon meneguk _cola _miliknya. "Walaupun aku belum merasakannya, tapi kakak iparku juga bertingkah seperti itu, semua keinginannya harus dituruti. Jongdae juga mengatakan hal yang sama, Minseok bahkan melarang Jongdae tidur bersamanya di tiga bulan terakhir kehamilannya." Joonmyeon tersenyum mengingat betapa frustasinya Jongdae saat itu.

"Jinjja?!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "Aku bahkan tidak tau Minseok nuna bisa bersikap seperti itu."

"Setidaknya kau lebih beruntung, Baekhyun tidak melarangmu tidur bersamanya. Hahaha... " Joonmyeon sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol nantinya jika Baekhyun melarangnya tidur besama.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Chanyeol menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"YEAAAAAY! Aku menang!" Teriakan lantang itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon terkejut.

"YA! OH SEHUN! Kau curang."

"Apa? Aku sudah bermain fair. Bilang saja kau tidak bisa bermain Kkamjong-ssi."

"Ya Oh sehun bodoh berhentilah mengataiku."

"YA! KALIAN! Berhentilah membuat keributan, Baekhyun sedang tidur, kalau kalian ingin berteriak teriak sebaiknya keluar." Suara melengking menginterupsi perkelahian kedua makhluk hitam putih itu.

Jongin dan Sehun hanya menatap Yixing seperti kucing yang ketahuan mencuri ikan. Menampakkan wajah seolah mereka adalah makhluk paling tak berdosa sejagad raya. Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol yang melihat adegan itu tertawa pelan sambil memegangi perut.

"Kalian berdua juga!, tidur sana, apakah kalian tidak akan bekerja besok ha?!" Yixing menatap tajam pada Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol, lalu kembali lagi ke kamar.

"Apa Yixing jiejie juga sedang hamil hyung? Kenapa ia jadi menyebalkan seperti itu..." Chanyeol menatap Joonmyeon.

"Entahlah." Joonmyeon mengangkat sebelah bahunya "Tapi semoga saja."

"Ya! Kalian berdua, apa yang kalian tertawakan, sudah tidur sana." Chanyeol menegur Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang tertawa. Menertawakan Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol tentu saja.

**1 Desember 2012**

Chanyeol berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruang ICU, dari tadi ia terus saja mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sesekali ia duduk di kursi tunggu, tapi tak pernah bertahan lama, dia lalu bangkit lagi, dan terus saja berjalan mondar mandir.

Kemejanya tampak kusut, lengannya digulung hingga sebatas siku, dia terlihat berantakan sekarang. Tapi penampilannya tidak penting lagi sekarang, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah Baekhyun yang sedang berjuang di dalam sana. Berjuang agar tetap hidup dan berjuang untuk bayi mereka.

Chanyeol baru saja akan pulang dari kantornya saat Sehun menelepon nya dan mengatakan Baekhyun mengalami pendarahan. Chanyeol langsung memacu mobilnya menuju Gangnam General hospital, beruntunglah jalan tidak terlalu padat, sehingga Chanyeol bisa sampai di rumah sakit kurang dari empat puluh lima menit.

Saat Chanyeol sampai Baekhyun sudah ada di ruang operasi. Dan ini sudah dua jam sejak operasi dimulai, tapi tak ada tanda tanda akan berakhir. Chanyeol semakin meremas rambutnya kasar.

"Chanyeol-ah tenanglah, semua akan baik baik saja, percayalah." Nyonya Park, ibu Chanyeol, memeluk tubuh anaknya itu, mengelus pelan punggung anak bungsunya itu.

"Eomma, na Eoteokkhae? Apakah Baekhyun akan baik saja eomma, apakah anak kami akan selamat eomma." Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, dia khawatir sesuatu yanng buruk akan terjadi pada Baekhyun, ia sungguh mencintai Baekhyun.

"Semua akan baik baik saja, berdoalah Chanyeol-ah." Ibu mertuanya kini turut memeluk Chanyeol, mencoba memberikan ketenangan, walaupun ia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan putri-nya itu. Tapi dia harus menenangkan calon ayah yang tampak kacau itu sekarang.

Teman temannya memandang Chanyeol iba. Mereka tau betul bagaimana Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, mengingat betapa sulitnya memenagngkan hati Baekhyun dulu. Dia selalu bersungguh sungguh atas setiap usahanya, itu membuktikan betapa Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun.

Ruangan operasi tampak terbuka, muncullah wanita muda yang masih mengenakan pakaian operasi. Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiri wanita itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun, Luhan nuna?, apakah operasinya lancar? Apakah anak kami selamat?" Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruang operasi, tapi ia tak dapat melihat apa apa.

"Baekhyun baik, anakmu perempuan Chanyeol-ah, dia cantik dan sehat." Luhan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?!" Chanyeol menatap Luhan mencoba memastikan. Dan dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Luhan. Semua yang hadir tampak tersenyum puas, mereka bahagia, terlebih Chanyeol, senyumannya sangat lebar sekarang.

"Baekhyun akan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan sekarang. Tunggulah disana." Luhan kembali berlalu dengan tergesa, mungkin akan menyiapkan sesuatu.

Kini mereka tengah berada di ruang perawatan Baekhyun, hanya tinggal Sehun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol. Sebagian dari mereka sudah pulang ke rumah masing masing, begitupun orangtua mereka.

Baekhyun sedang menngendong putri cantik mereka yang baru saja lahir, senyuman tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat pucat sekarang, tapi tetap saja kecantikannya masih terpancar.

"Akan diberi nama siapa gadis cantik ini eum?" Luhan mengelus pelan pipi kemerahan bayi Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya eoni." Baekhyun menatap wajah putrinya, dan lagi lagi tersenyum.

"Park Haneul." Chanyeol tersenyum "Aku suka nama itu, Haneul, langit, dia akan seperti langit, melindungi adik adiknya kelak, melindungi orangtuanya, melindungi dunia. Bukankah nama itu manis." Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat tangan putrinya menggenggam jari telunjuknya.

"Iya, nama itu manis, aku menyukainya. Baiklah namanya Park Haneul." Baekhyun mengusap pelan pipi putrinya itu. "Haneul, Haneul-ah anak eomma."

Luhan tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan saat menggendong anak pertama, Luhan sudah melihat kebahagiaan ini ratusan kali. Setelah dulu melihat kebahagiaan Minseok dan Jongdae sekarang dia melihat kebahagiaan sahabatnya lagi.

"Nuna~ aku juga ingin punya anak." Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang.

"Heis anak ini, selesaikan dulu studimu, setelah itu baru kita menikah dan punya anak." Luhan menepuk pelan bahu Sehun.

"Tak bisakah kita buat anak sekarang saja?" Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan menghadapnya, dan menujukkan puppy eyes nya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun bodoh! Kita harus menikah dulu bodoh." Kini Sehun mendapat pukulan pelan di kepalanya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat pasangan itu, dan kembali asik bermain dengan Haneul mereka.

**11 Juni 2013**

Usia haneul sudah menginjak tujuh bulan sekarang. Haneul sudah bisa merangkak dan berbagai kemajuan lainnya. Baekhyun sangat bahagia akan hal ini. Dia selalu merawat Haneul sendiri, walaupun awalnya ia meminta bantuan pada ibu dan ibu mertuanya, tapi sekarang ia sudah terbiasa.

"Haneul-ah! Appa watta!" Chanyeol berteriak dari pintu masuk, berlari ke box bayi hendak menggendong putri cantik-nya.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol, berhenti disitu!" Chanyeol yang terkejut memundurkan langkahnya melihat Baekhyun dengan celemek serta spatula di tangan kanan-nya.

"Wae, Baekhyunie?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan berulangkali Channyeolie, jangan memegang Haneul jika kau belum mandi, kau baru saja dari luar, bagaimana jika Haneul terkena virus yang kau bawa dari luar?" Baekhyun melihat Haneul yang sedang bermain di dalam box bayi.

"Tapi Baekhyunie, sungguh aku hanya ada di dalam ruangan sejak tadi pagi." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun memohon.

"Tidak Chanyeolie, mandilah dulu." Baekhyun memperbaiki posisi Haneul di dalam box bayi.

"Tapi aku merindukan uri Haneul Baekhyunie." Chanyeol mulai bertingkah kekanakan.

"Kau tak akan bisa menyentuhnya sebelum kau mandi, memang apa sulitnya sih mandi?" Baekhyun mulai kesal atas kelakuan Chanyeol.

"Hhhh arra arra, aku mandi sekarang." Chanyeol melangkah malas menuju kamar mandi. Baekhyun hanya dapat menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

**12 Maret 2014**

Usia Haneul sudah lebih dari satu tahun. Haneul sudah belajar berjalan, dan mulai berbicara, beberapa hari yang lalu Haneul mengucapkan kata 'Eomma', kemudian 'appa', satu hari kemudian Haneul mengucapkan 'susu', dan hari ini Haneul mengucapkan 'yeppeo'. Haneul tumbuh seperti anak lain seusianya. Haneul mengikuti fase pertumbuhan yang wajar, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun sangat senang. Itu artinya Haneul normal, dan tumbuh dengan baik.

Hari ini hari libur, itu artinya Chanyeol tidak masuk kerja. Sejak tadi pagi Chanyeol sudah bermain dengan Haneul, menagajari Haneul berjalan, mengajarinya berbagai kata kata mudah. Dan akhirnya dia berteriak girang saat Haneul mengucapkan kata 'yeppeo'.

Chanyeol sangat menikmati hari harinya sebagai seorang ayah, Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Haneul tentu saja. Tapi tak jarang pula Baekhyun mengomel pada Chanyeol, bukan apa apa, mengingat kecerobohan Chanyeol, Baekhyun takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada putri mereka.

Entahlah, Baekhyun sangat overprotect terhadap Haneul, oleh karena itu dia jadi mmdah mengomel pada Chanyeol sekarang. Chanyeol memakluminya, ibunya bilang, ibu muda akan lebih sering mengomel karena ini pengalaman pertamanya memiliki anak, jadi ibu muda takut melakukan kesalahan dan sangat memproteksi anaknya. Itu pula yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Suara bel rumah dibunyikan, tanda ada tamu.

"Biar aku yang buka." Baekhyun berjalan tergopoh ke arah pintu, melihat kebahagiaan ayah dan anak itu, Baekhyun tak ingin menganggunya dan dengan sukarela membukakan pintu.

"Oh, Sehun-ah, Luhan eoni." Tampak sepasang kekasih itu saat Baekhyun membuka pintu.

"Anyeong Baekhyun-ah." Luhan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Sementara Sehun sudah nyelonong masuk ke dalam, Sehun memang sering berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol adalah sepupunya, maka ia selalu menganggap rumah Chanyeol juga rumahnya. Dan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Wahaaa! Hanuel-ah, oppa datang." Sehun langsung duduk di samping Haneul yang sedang bermain dengan boneka beruangnya. Sesekali ocehan ocehan terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Berhentilah menyebut dirimu Oppa, Oh sehun." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau itu paman Haneul."

"Hyung, aku masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil samchon, lagipula aku tidak cocok dengan sebutan itu, iya kan Haneul-ah?" sehun mencubit pelan pipi Haneul, dan Haneul hanya menatap Sehun dengan mata hitamnya yang bulat.

"Aigoo uri Haneul makin cantik ne." Kini Luhan ikut ikutan mencubit pelan pipi Haneul. Haneul masih sibuk dengan boneka beruangnya, Haneul menggerak gerakkan tangan boneka beruang tersebut sambil mengoceh sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh Haneul sendiri. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak ada operasi Luhan nuna?" Chanyeol mendudukkan Haneul di pangkuannya.

"Tidak, hari ini sedang tidak ada jadwal operasi, kau sendiri? Tidak bekerja?"

"Astaga eoni, apakah di kalender dokter tidak ada hari minggu eoh? Hari ini kan hari minggu eoni, Chanyeol tidak masuk kerja." Baekhyun yang baru datang dari dapur meletakkan dua gelas jus di atas meja.

" Eung, benarkah?" Luhan melihat ponselnya untuk memastikan.

"Hahaha... apakah menjadi dokter sesibuk itu nuna?" Chanyeol membenarkan letak duduk Haneul yang dari tadi terus bergerak gelisah.

"Tentu saja sangat sibuk, dia bahkan mengabaikan kekasihnya yang tampan ini, dan lebih memilih berkencan dengan pisau bedah." Kali ini Sehun menjawab sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Bukan begitu Sehun-ah, jika aku bisa memilih, aku akan lebih memilih bersamamu, tapi aku tak mungkin mengabaikan pasien pasienku kan." Luhan mencoba meraih tangan Sehun.

"Iya chagiya, aku mengerti, aku memahamimu." Sekarang Sehunlah yang menggenggam tangan Luhan, mereka saling melempar senyum.

"Omo, pasangan ini romantis sekali." Chanyeol meletakkan Haneul di karpet di bawahnya karena dari tadi Haneul tak berhenti bergerak, sepertinya Haneul ingin bermain. "Baekhyunie~ kapan kita akan ber-lovey dovey seperti itu lagi eum?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari samping.

"Ya! Chanyeolie kau sungguh menggelikan." Walapun berkata seperti itu tapi Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyumnya sekarang, pipinya pasti sudah memerah.

"Oh ya hyung, ini." Sehun menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" chanyeol membuka amplop itu denga bingung.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya memandang amplop itu tak percaya.

"Kalian akan menikah?" Kali ini Chanyeol memandang Sehun dan Luhan tak percaya.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum penuh bahagia, tangan mereka terus bertaut. Dan kemudian Luhan menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dan bahagia.

"Kalian bahkan tidak memberitahu kami sebelumnya, kau bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan akan melamar Luhan nuna" Chanyeol menatap Sehun menuntut penjelasan.

"Apakah aku harus memberitahumu dulu, aku sudah merencanakannya jauh jauh hari, aku ingin ini menjadi kejutan untuk kalian." Sehun menatap Luhan mantap.

"Aigoo, uri Sehunie, kau sudah dewasa sekarang." Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi Sehun.

"Ya! Nuna aku sudah dewasa, memang kau kira aku masih anak kecil?" Sehun mengelus pipinya yang baru saja dicubit Baekhyun.

"Kau akan menjadi suami, dan suatu saat kau akan menjadi ayah, kau seharusnya belajar kepadaku." Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, dan hanya dibalas senyum mengejek oleh Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjadi suami yang baik, ayah yang baik. Aku akan memberimu keponakan yang cantik juga tampan hyung, nuna, tenang saja." Sehun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Luhan, keduanya saling tersenyum, hingga Sehun menempelkan bibirnya di kening Luhan.

"Aiii, pasangan ini, aku jadi iri. Baekhyunie~ ayo buat adik untuk Haneul." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lagi dan mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya itu.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol, kau kira hamil itu gampang, kau kira melahirkan itu gampang?" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol, dan berhasil menciptakan ringisan pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Haneul-ah akan datang kan ke pernikahan oppa?" Sehun membawa Haneul ke pangkuannya.

Haneul hanya menatap Sehun bingung, ocehan ocehannya juga mulai terdengar. Tangannya mencoba meraih rambut pirang Sehun.

"Haha.. uri Haneul akan datang." Sehun menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Haneul membuat gadis cantik itu tertawa.

"Yehet! Coba katakan Yehet." Sehun mendudukkan kembali Haneul di pangkuannya. Mata hitam Haneul mengikuti gerak bibir Sehun.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Jangan racuni anakku, kata kata apa itu barusan?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam.

"Yehet, yehet, yehet." Sehun terus mengulangi kata kata itu.

"Ye-het." Bibir kecil Haneul mengucapkan kata itu.

Mendadak ruangan menjadi hening. Dan disusul dengan tawa Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Luhan. Dan diiringi pula dengan teriakan nama Sehun oleh Baekhyun.

~END~

Wooohoooo...

Yehet!

Anyeooong! Saya datang lagi nih bawa FF baru *elah yang kemaren aja belum kelar

FF romance Bakyeol/ Chanbaek ini spesial buat uri eoni yang ngakunya ChanBaek shipper.

Maafin saya kalo ada typo, maafin juga kalau ceritanya rada absurd, soalnya saya belum nikah, apalagi punya anak, jadi gak begitu paham soal ilmu pernikahan.

Ok bagi yang baca wajib review ya, ayo ayo yang ngaku ngaku Chanbaek shipper, Hunhan shipper, Kaisoo shipper, Taoris Shipper, Chenmin Shipper, Sulay Shipper, yang ngaku EXO Fans, ayo monggo direview...

Bye...

Anyeoooong...

EXO Saranghaja!


End file.
